Kaoru
by ari-g
Summary: bueno aun no decido la pareja en este fic, así q he decidido hacer una pequeña votación. Se acepta cualquier pareja. Kaoru+aoshi, Kaoru+Kenshin, Kaoru+enishi... puede ser cualquiera.
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!: Miren, acabo de terminar de ver Mulan, y esta idea se me metió en la cabeza, reemplazar a Mulan por Kaoru, prácticamente tienen la misma personalidad, un desastre cuando viene de ser 'una dama de sociedad', pero con un valor y determinación admirables. Entonces, perfecto, me siento a escribir la historia, ya he resuelto la primera escena, pero en la segunda me vi en un ligero aprieto, aun no he decidido el resto de los personajes, bueno algunos si, pero los más importantes aun no, cómo por ejemplo quien será la pareja de Kaoru, o sea podría ser desde Kenshin hasta Hiko, no se..... ahhhh.....  
  
Bueno, para solucionar este pequeño dilema he optado por hacer una pequeña encuesta, ustedes serán quienes decidan las parejas, aquí doy una cuantas ideas, pero son libres de proponer cuantas os plazca...  
  
K+K  
  
K+E  
  
K+Aoshi  
  
K+Akira  
  
K+Hiko  
  
....... lo que quieran....  
  
muchas gracias,  
  
arigato gozaimazu  
  
ari-g 


	2. prologo

N/A: he decido empezar ya este fic, aunque aun no me decido en con quien poner a Kaoru, la votación (Por cierto agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que dejaron un review y se molestaron en escribir su elección) está de la siguiente manera:  
  
Kenshin&Kaoru: 4  
  
Kaoru& Enishi (uno de mis favoritos): 2 (conmigo)  
  
Kaoru y Saito: 2  
  
Kaoru y Sano: 1  
  
Kaoru y Aoshi: 0 (por qué? Según mi opinión hacen una bonita pareja, solo tienen que leer 'Season' de Sakka-chan, uno de los mejores fics que he leído en mi vida)  
Disclaimers: Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni Mulan son de mi autoría.  
Kaoru  
Prologo:  
Era una de esas noches totalmente oscuras, ni una sola estrella en firmamento había. Solo las fogatas iluminaban el lugar, en medio de montañas una larguísima muralla se alzaba, tan larga a como la vista alcanza. Antorchas danzaban en la cima de la gran muralla, llevadas por centinelas de un lado a otro. Un halcón cruzó los aires, llevando consigo el casco de uno de los soldados en vigilia, y terminando por posarse en una de las torres de la muralla.  
  
-"Que demonios..."- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el soldado, cuando de la nada salió un gancho, aferrándose a los bordes de la muralla; al siguiente instante fue seguido por muchos más. De las sombras surgió un hombre envuelto totalmente en vendajes.  
  
-"Shishio Makoto..."- con esto ultimo dicho en suspiro de terror, el soldado empezó a huir hacia la torre, no si antes gritar...- " ¡Enciendan la señal! ¡Enciendan la señal!"  
  
La torre se encontraba resguardada por hombre de Shishio, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo el soldado logró evadirlos y llegar a la cima de la torre, donde la señal aguardaba ser encendida, lo cual consiguió. De un gran salto Shishio logró colocarse frente a un ahora temeroso pero seguro soldado. Segundos después de haber encendido la primera señal, en el resto de las torres sucedió lo mismo, en pocos minutos toda la muralla se hallaba iluminada.  
  
-"Ahora toda China sabrá que estas aquí"- el pobre soldado dijo en tono entre seguro y débil.  
  
- "Perfecto"- fue toda respuesta que recibió, además del frío metal atravesando sus carnes hasta quitarle el ultimo suspiro de vida.  
  
*~*~*  
  
La sala era simplemente impresionante, largísima, con grandes columnas decoradas con delicados diseños en oro, y en el fondo un gran trono magnífico donde se encontraba la figura de un respetable anciano, a su derecha la figura de un hombre delgado y en frente la de un alto hombre envestido en una larga capa blanca con las medallas honoríficas que corresponden a su rango de general del ejercito del imperio, su rostro era realmente apuesto.  
  
- "Señor emperador, los hunos han penetrado por el norte"- informó el preocupado general Hiko Seijuro al emperador.  
  
-"Los hemos detenido antes y lo volveremos a hacer general"- fue la respuesta del viejo y sabio emperador.  
  
-"Así es!"- vino la voz chillona del consejero del emperador, un hombre larguirucho de aspecto bastante débil, conocido como Gein.  
  
-"Pero esta vez cuentan con el apoyo del traidor Shishio Makoto"- al decir esto a Hiko en el apuesto rostro se le formó un pequeño ceño.  
  
-"¡¿Qué?!"- volvió a sonar la voz chillona de Gein.  
  
-"Entonces hay que prepararnos para lo peor"- dijo el emperador ya de pie.  
  
-"Traeré inmediatamente a todo el ejercito a proteger el palacio"- fue la inmediata respuesta de Hiko, quien ya se proponía a marchar cuando.  
  
- "No, el ejercito debe proteger al pueblo"  
  
-"Pero su alteza..."- Gein no podía entender tal decisión  
  
- "También recluta a un hombre de cada familia y prepáralos para luchar"- el Emperador estaba decidido a vencer a Shishio.  
  
-"Su alteza, creo que mis hombres son perfectamente capaces de controlar esto"- fue el orgullo de Hiko hablando.  
  
- "Lo sé, pero debes comprender que un grano de arroz podría rebozar el cuenco, un hombre podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota"- fueron las sabias palabras del Emperador.  
N/A: Bueno, que les pareció?. Creo que podré hacer el primer capítulo aun sin saber quien será la pareja de kaoru pero desde ahí necesito presentarlo. Asi q por favor dejen un review con su opinión.  
  
ari-g 


End file.
